Rememberance
by shireling
Summary: A letter to Sam after Frodo has sailed from the Grey Havens. *Complete*. no sex/violence/no slash


Disclaimer:  These lovely characters belong to the Master, JRR Tolkien. I borrow them only for my own amusement and promise to give them back when I have finished

A/N : A letter to Sam after Frodo has sailed from the Grey Havens.  

REMEMBERANCE 

My Dear Sam

When you receive this letter  you will be back safely in the arms of your dear family at Bag End. I know that you will be sad, and that my going will leave a hole in your life and in your heart.

Forgive me, my dear Sam, that I was not able to discuss my plans with you or to take you into my confidence. This was not  meant to cause you further distress. But I could not trust myself. I was afraid that you would urge me to stay. My fear, that you would succeed and that I would change my mind! It would have been the wrong decision for both of us Sam.

I realised many months ago that I would not live out my life in the Shire. Too much has changed, I have changed. I left too much of myself in the depths of Mordor and even my beloved Shire cannot bring me the healing and relief that I seek.  The scars of my wounds run too deep.  I see now that the biggest scars are not physical but are burned within my soul.

When I left the shire, at the start of our quest, I set out in the hope of drawing the danger away from the Shire and the people that I loved. Even at that point I had said my farewells, knowing that Middle Earth held many dangers and that there was a chance I would not return. When we left Rivendell it became clear that in undertaking the quest I would forfeit my life! And I accepted that Sam, it seemed a price worth paying. My only regret that I was leading you to share my fate.

But we succeeded Sam, beyond all hope and expectation, and my heart rejoiced. 

I did not realise them how deep the scars had run. I cannot stay and become a burden to you and dear Rosie, though I know it is a burden you would gladly shoulder. You have both cared for me so tenderly for these last few months. But Bag End should ring to the sounds of happy laughter and I no longer have that laughter in me

Sam, my destiny it not to live out my life in the Shire.  But I see for you a long and happy life. Surrounded by a rapidly growing family and a community that will value your strength and good sense. You have grown Sam, in ways that you could never have imagined. You left the Shire a humble and loyal gardener but you have returned as one who will lead and guide those around you and earn their love and respect.

You are a Hobbit of means now. I leave Bag End and all of my belongings to you, my true friend and heir. Enjoy them and think of me with love. Find comfort and joy in your Rosie, for I can see in her lovely face that you have found your true soul mate.  I envy you that happiness but no one deserves it more than you. 

I also leave to you Bilbo's journals. I have finished my part; I leave you to write the last chapters. Keep the stories alive Sam. Do not let the tales of the past be forgotten, they are a warning for the future. Evil will never be totally driven away and with the passing of the Elves who else will protect Middle Earth?

Although I leave with great sadness I do not leave in despair. I believe that in the west I will find healing and a release from the darkness that still haunts me. I will be among friends and will treasure the remaining time I can spend with Bilbo.

So do not grieve for me Sam.  Remember me as I was in the carefree days of our youth. We did not realise then how precious those times were. Live your life to the full Sam, in honour of the trials we went through. Look to our companions when you need support or guidance.  Merry and Pippin will need you too, though they may not see it yet.

What more is there to say? 

Words cannot convey to you all that is in my heart. You are the brother I never had. I could never have asked for a truer friend or a more loyal companion. I love you Sam, and if at the end of your labours you too wish to take the journey to the West a ship will be waiting for you at the Grey Havens, The last of the ring bearers on a final big adventure. 

I will not say goodbye

For I know in my heart that we will be together again.

Farewell my beloved friend

Frodo.

********

*END*

Please, please review!. This story is very special to me. I hope it touches you. Thank you.


End file.
